Studios
previous level - Village Of The Damned ← → next level - Loony Park Studios is the third level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 3. __TOC__ Description This level is set in rather big film studios. It cointains main lobby and several film plans with various scenography such as a cabin in the mountains, a graveyard or castle. All of the plans are connected with each other via corridors and storages. The last scenography consists of three previous levels: Cataclysm, Nuclear Plant and Field Ambulance which constantly changes after monsters related to it have been killed. Monsters This level is inhabited by large amount of all kind of enemies encountered in previous levels as well as electricians and stage monsters. This level introduces three new monsters apart from old ones. They include: * Nurses * Invisible Men * Stage Monsters * Electricians * Zombies * Cops * Sprayers * Vamps * Witches * Burned Ones * Elemental Giants * Lab Commandos * Legless Freaks * Frankensteins * Tank * Skeleton Soldiers * Black Demon Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Iron Will. To acquire it, player has to keep Health Points above 50. Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items * The only secret is located in the closed corridor in the cemetery movie stage. It is reached simply by backtracing to that movie set after killing all of the monsters in the level. Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Gallery Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 2.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 3.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 4.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 5.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 6.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 7.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 8.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 9.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 10.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 11.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 12.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 13.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 14.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 15.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 16.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 17.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 18.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 19.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios 20.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 2.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 3.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 4.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 5.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 6.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 7.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 8.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 9.jpg Chapter 9 Level 3 - Studios - Movie Posters 10.jpg Soundtrack Studios Music: Studios Fight: Environment Sounds Cross Effect: Indoor: Lab Ambient: Rain A: Rain B: Rain C: Tubelight: Volcano Ambient: War Ambient: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels